Watashi no Hero Academia Indonesian Version
by DSV
Summary: Cerita akan mengikuti perjalanan seorang gadis muda dengan nama Aizawa Ryu untuk menjadi Hero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ini adalah karya fan fiction menggunakan karakter dari dunia My Hero Academia, yang dipopulerkan oleh Horikoshi Kōhei.

Peringatan: Ini merupakan versi Indonesia dari fanfic yang berjudul sama

* * *

Pada musim semi tahun kedua di SMP, dia bertemu dengannya. Orang yang selalu dia dengar dari kisah kakeknya. Orang yang bersinar lebih terang daripada orang lain. Orang yang memiliki banyak penggemar dari seluruh dunia. Bertemu dengannya seperti mimpi bagi para penggemar beratnya. Tapi baginya, itu seperti sesuatu yang akan terjadi cepat atau lambat selama dia hidup dan mengambil jalan yang sama dengan pria itu. Dia sedang ada di Yokohama untuk menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya.

Dalam perjalanan ke sana, dia diambil sebagai sandera oleh villain. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya berteriak meminta dan/atau menuntut seorang pahlawan untuk muncul. Kemudian entah dari mana datangnya orang tersebut, orang yang disebut pahlawan nomor satu muncul untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia tidak merasa meminta bantuan atau merasa perlu ditolong oleh orang tersebut, tetapi jika itu dapat menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang merepotkan maka dia tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa senang karena pahlawan nomor satu muncul dengan senyumnya yang dapat membuat orang terkagum-kagum. Menggunakan keuntungan dari situasi itu, dia melarikan diri dari TKP sebelum polisi dan media massa tiba karena dia tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan untuk keduanya.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari urusannya, dia bertemu dengannya lagi tetapi tidak sebagai pahlawan. Beberapa anak mengelilinginya dan mengejeknya dengan julukan-julukan yang seharusnya tidak dilontarkan kepada orang lain. Dia bukan orang yang suka ikut campur dalam urusan seseorang tapi ini masalah lain untuknya.

"Hentikan itu atau aku akan memanggil orang tuamu!" Dia berteriak kepada anak-anak dan itu membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kau kan tidak kenal orang tua kita!" Mereka berteriak mengejek ke arahnya.

Mendengar mereka, dia memasang wajah yang paling menyeramkan yang bias dia buat, mengarahkannya kepada mereka dan berkata: "Kalian tahu, aku tidak perlu mengenal orang tuamu untuk membawa mereka ke sini." Dia melenturkan lengannya seakan-akan dia akan menyerang anak-anak itu. Wajah anak-anak tersebut memucat dan salah satu dari mereka dengan trgagap berkata "K-k-kamu tidak akan berani untuk me-menyakiti kita."

"Yah, kamu tidak tahu itu." Dia memberi mereka senyuman yang tampak seperti malaikat tetapi itu menakutkan bagi anak-anak. "Mau coba?" tanya wanita itu sementara dia membuat seekor naga kecil keluar dari tangannya.

Anak-anak itu menangis kencang dan berlari memanggil ibunya. Gadis muda itu menjatuhkan pandangannya dan berjalan mendekati pria yang didorong oleh anak-anak itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Dia bertanya sambil memberikan tangan untuk membantunya bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kamu tidak boleh mengganggu anak kecil, ya tahu." Ini membuat gadis muda itu tertawa dan membuat laki-laki itu bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu dalam aksen itu, kan." kata gadis muda itu, yang semakin membingungkan pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu, gadis muda?" Pria itu dengan waspada menanyakan ini.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu saat kau mengalahkan villain yang menyanderaku tadi jadi ... Terima kasih All Might-san." Ketika kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, suasana di sekeliling mereka membeku.

"A-apa yang kamu bicarakan?" Pria itu tampak terkejut dan dengan waspada mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kamu tidak perlu mewaspadai aku. Aku bukan orang yang suka menyebarkan gosip dan itu tidak memberi aku keuntungan apa pun." Gadis muda itu memberi senyum meyakinkan kepada pria itu — All Might.

"Namaku bukan—"

"Oh, menyerahlah, Yagi Toshinori-san. Aku tahu siapa kamu dan aku tidak berencana untuk menyebarkan rahasiamu kepada orang-orang. Lagi pula, masyarakat masih membutuhkan 'Lambang perdamaian'." Dia menekankan dengan melingkarkan dua jarinya pada simbol perdamaian.

"Bukan hakku untuk memberitahu orang lain tentang rahasiamu. Ini adalah rahasia karena suatu alasan, karena itu bisa membahayakan Anda dan orang-orang yang percaya pada simbol perdamaian. Ini membantu menjaga kriminalitas menurun, dan memberi orang ketenangan pikiran karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja. " Senyuman gadis muda pada saat melontarkan kalimat tersebut tampak aneh bagi All Might.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, tetapi bagaimana kau tahu tentang saya?" tanya sang pahlawan yang bingung.

Dia memberi All Might senyum menawan dan berbalik untuk pergi. "Ini bukan hal yang harus kau permasalahkan untuk saat ini. Bagaimanapun, terima kasih atas bantuannya dan selamat tinggal."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya All Might dan gadis aneh itu bertemu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ini adalah karya fan fiction menggunakan karakter dari dunia My Hero Academia, yang dipopulerkan oleh Horikoshi Kōhei.

Peringatan: Ini merupakan versi Indonesia dari fanfic yang berjudul sama

* * *

Tahun ketiga SMP tidak bisa berakhir lebih cepat dari yang ia harapkan. Pada saat itu baru memasuki awal musim semi atau dengan kata lain awal dari semester ganjil. Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut panjang berwarna _baby blue_ dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah SMP Meiran sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah ketika ada peristiwa _villain_ penjambret yang telah terpojok menggunakan _quirk_ gigantifasinya.

Ada beberapa Hero yang dia kenali di TKP tersebut. Desutegoro, Backdraft dan juga Kamui, tetapi pertempuran antara Kamui dan villain tersebut terganggu oleh Hero pendatang baru dengan nama Mount Lady yang juga memiliki gigantifikasi sebagai _quirknya_. Itu adalah kehidupan sehari-hari yang normal dan hampir tidak ada yang membuatnya heran. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, kecuali seorang anak lelaki yang memiliki rambut keriting berwarna hijau dan mengenakan seragam gakuran. Dia terlihat seperti mencatat sesuatu di note-nya tentang para Hero. Pada masa itu, Hero dipandang sebagai idola yang disukai oleh orang-orang. Tapi penggemar seperti anak laki-laki itu adalah jenis yang tergolong langka. Dia dapat dianggap sebagai menyeramkan atau luar biasa karena ia dapat menganalisis Hero yang dia temui dan mencatat _quirk_ yang dimiliki mereka atau bahkan kelemahan mereka.

Jika dikatakan bahwa harinya berjalan dengan normal adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Hari itu dimulai dengan para Hero yang dapat dengan baik menangkap penjahat, menjadi Hero yang tak berdaya dan hanya dapat melihat keadaan di TKP dikarenakan adanya _Sludge villain._ Waktu itu dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Dia sedang tidak berencana berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Dia hanya berhenti sebentar untuk belanja beberapa kebutuhan rumah dan dalam sekejap mata sebuah ledakan terdengar olehnya. Saat dia menghampiri TKP, dia menjadi salah satu dari banyak orang yang menyaksikan villain itu menyandera seorang bocah SMP.

Hari itu menjadi semakin aneh lagi. Anak lelaki yang dia lihat pagi itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah villain. Melihat hal tersebut, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya sebelum otaknya dapat berpikir. Dia menghindari para Hero yang berdiri berjaga dan mengabaikan peringatan mereka. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia lari mengejar anak itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Anak laki-laki tersebut terus berlari ke arah villain yang tampaknya mengambil temannya sebagai sandera. Anak laki-laki itu melempar ranselnya ke arah penjahat dan mencoba menyelamatkan temannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Itu karena kamu terlihat seperti meminta pertolongan..." Kalimat itu mematahkan gadis kecil itu dari lamunannya dan membangkitkan keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan bocah tersebut dari bahaya. Dia menggunakan _quirknya_. _Quirk_ yang tidak pernah dia pakai sejak dia masuk sekolah menengah.

Dari telapak tangannya keluar seekor naga kecil, dan naga itu menyemburkan udara dingin yang dapat membekukan si villain. Tetapi _quirk_ yang dimiliki sang sandera bisa membantu _villain_ itu menangkal _quirk_ milik gadis kecil tersebut. _Villain_ itu mengayunkan lengannya ke arahnya dan anak laki-laki itu, jeritan para Hero bisa terdengar. Anak laki-laki itu mencoba untuk melindunginya dari jangkauan penjahat... tetapi penjahat tidak pernah dapat melukai mereka. Karena All Might telah datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua.

"Meskipun aku tadi menasehatimu, tapi aku belum mencontohkan apapun padamu. Pro selalu mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka." Dia mengambil lengan sang sandera dan mengayunkan lengannya yang lain. "Detroit Smash."

Dengan satu ayunan lengannya, penjahat itu berceceran di seluruh tempat dan hujan pun turun dari langit. Si gadis kecil tersebut kehilangan kesadaran setelah itu.

Ketika dia sadar, bocah itu dan dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh para Hero di tempat kejadian dan bocah yang disandera itu mendapat pujian.

"Kalian terlalu sembrono. Kalian tidak perlu menempatkan diri kalian dalam bahaya." teriak Desutegoro.

"Jika kamu tidak hanya diam-diam menatap kejahatan yang terjadi maka kita tidak akan lari sendiri, kamu tahu." Jawaban gadis itu mengejutkan para Hero.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Kami sedang menunggu Hero yang mempunyai quirk kompatibel untuk menyelamatkan bocah itu." kata Kamui.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri dan menunggu? Sampai penjahat mengambil alih tubuh sang sandera?" Suara tenang gadis itu membekukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Untungnya, tidak ada wartawan di dekat sana. Anak laki-laki berambut hijau itu menarik lengan bajunya untuk mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh.

"Ini bukan tempatmu untuk ikut campur, kamu tahu." Desutegoro berkata dengan ekspresi tajam.

"yah, benar apa katamu. Bukankah itu pekerjaanmu? Untuk mencampuri urusan seseorang dan mempertaruhkan hidupmu?" Pertanyaan dan ekspresinya membekukan para Hero serta dua anak sekolah menengah di tempat itu.

"Tapi ... bukan tugasku untuk mengatakan itu padamu." Dia berdiri dan berbalik dari mereka. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Terima kasih, oh, para Hero." Para Hero masih membeku mendengar suaranya, kata-kata itu tertulis sebagai penghargaan tetapi disuarakan dengan begitu banyak ejekan dan mereka tidak dapat memberikan jawaban untuk itu.

* * *

Dia sudah menduganya. Dia benar-benar telah menduganya. Tapi dia tidak menduga akan dikurung di rumah. Ketika tiba di rumah, dia telah mengantisipasi jika ayahnya akan sangat marah dan akan mulai memarahinya. Dan ... dia benar, tapi dia tidak mengira akan dikurung di kamar tidurnya selama sebulan. Oke, dia membahayakan hidupnya, tetapi dia tetap hidup dan bernapas bukan.

"Kamu harus merenungkan betapa berbahayanya tindakanmu." Sang ayah berkata.

"Tapi pa, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tindakanku kali ini. Aku bersumpah tubuhku bereaksi lebih cepat daripada otakku." Dia mencoba untuk beralasan pada ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar menggunakan otakmu dulu ketika kamu merenungkan tindakanmu hari ini. Pergi gosok gigimu dan segera tidur." Jawaban ayahnya yang tegas membuatnya cemberut. Dengan langkah yang berat, dia naik ke kamarnya.

Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia dihukum tetapi dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia tidak dapat menggunakan teleponnya. Telepon berdering tiga kali sebelum orang yang ditelepon mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ini adalah Hatsume Residence."

"Halo, Obaa-san. Apakah Mei ada?" Dia dengan tanpa basa-basi bertanya pada orang di seberang telepon.

" _Ara_ , Ryu-chan. Ya, Mei ada di kamarnya menyebabkan semua jenis kebisingan seperti biasa dan meninggalkan teleponnya di meja makan." Dia menertawakan Mei yang rupanya adalah putrinya.

"Tunggu sebentar oke? Aku akan memberikan ponselnya padanya."

Tidak lama setelah itu, setelah suara ledakan dan banyak suara lainnya. Suara teman tersayangnya bisa didengar.

"Halo Ryu, ada apa?"

"Taruh saja teleponmu pada speakerphone seperti biasa dan lakukan apa yang kau sedang kau lakukan oke." Ryu berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Apa kamu dalam masalah? Kamu sudah tidak memintaku melakukan itu sejak lama." Suara gemerisik di seberang telepon bisa didengar, yang berarti bahwa Mei mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Yah ya, dan aku berencana memberitahumu semua detailnya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik ..."

Tak perlu ditebak lagi, mereka berdua mengobrol sampai Ryu tertidur karena kelelahan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ini adalah karya fan fiction menggunakan karakter dari dunia My Hero Academia, yang dipopulerkan oleh Horikoshi Kōhei.

Peringatan: Ini merupakan versi Indonesia dari fanfic yang berjudul sama.

* * *

Ryu duduk dengan nyaman di bawah pohon sakura untuk menyantap makan siangnya seperti biasa. Gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di depannya telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Mei tengah menggambar cetak biru untuk support item berikutnya.

"Mei ... Kau mau masuk SMA mana?" Ryu bertanya pada Mei di tengah makan siangnya.

"Hmmm ... Kurasa aku akan mencoba masuk ke UA. Support Departemen mereka akan membantuku meningkatkan kemampuanku, dan tidakkah kamu mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk pergi ke sana, Ryu?" Gadis berambut merah itu menjawabnya dengan tanpa melihatnya.

"Yah, aku sudah mendapat rekomendasi tapi ... kupikir lebih baik aku mengikuti ujian reguler."

"Kenapa? Bukankah mengambil tes rekomendasi akan lebih cepat?" Dia berhenti menggambar dan memutar kepalanya ke arah Ryu.

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi aku ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu hal untuk ujian. Itu akan membuatku terkena risiko untuk tidak diterima, tetapi aku memiliki 70 persen keyakinan bahwa aku akan lulus tes tersebu." Dia menutup tutup kotak makan siangnya dan mengepaknya.

"Tapi ada 30 persen kemungkinan bahwa kau tidak akan diterima jika kau melakukannya. Bukankah kamu berjanji padaku bahwa ketika kamu diterima di akademi pahlawan, orang yang akan membuat kostummu adalah aku?" Mei terlihat bingung dan merasa dikhianati oleh Ryu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memastikan mereka akan menerimaku. Jadi kau focus saja untuk membuat kostumku oke?" Dia memberi Mei salah satu senyuman tulusnya dan kembali ke ruang kelas.

* * *

Sepuluh bulan kemudian, pada hari ujian masuk, Ryu tengah duduk di samping anak yang mempunyai _quirk_ ledakan dari insiden _sludge villain_. Present Mic menjelaskan prosedur ujian masuk sementara anak berambut hijau bergumam tentang sesuatu. Kemudian seorang anak dari Somei Middle School menyela Present Mic karena buklet mengatakan akan ada empat _villain_ dalam ujian tetapi Present Mic hanya memberikan tiga.

"Dan kamu yang memiliki rambut keriting ..." Dia mengarahkan jarinya ke arah anak berambut hijau itu.

"Kamu sedang bergumam tentang sesuatu dari awal. Kamu sedang mengganggu. Jika kamu di sini hanya untuk bersenang-senang maka kamu harus segera pulang." Perkataannya mendapatkan tawa dari peserta lain dan anak berambut hijau itu menjadi malu. Rupanya, jenis robot _villain_ keempat memiliki nol poin.

Ryu mendapat _ground_ terpisah dari anak berambut hijau dan anak ledakan tadi. Dia sedang menghitung robot yan telah dia kalahkan dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kyaa!" Seorang gadis berambut hijau tertindih oleh tubuh robot villain.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Ryu membuat naga-nya menyingkirkan robot _villain_ dari anak perempuan berambut hijau tersebut.

"Ibara!" seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh baja mendekatinya. "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Dia hanya mengalami cedera ringan, tidak perlu khawatir. Kamu bisa ambil ini." Ryu mendorong pil berbentuk cairan ke telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Apa ini?" Dia dengan bingung bertanya.

"Ini pil stamina, aku jamin itu berhasil. Kau bisa mengambilnya atau tidak, itu pilihanmu." Ryu dengan acuh tak acuh bangkit dari tanah. Ibara memakan pil itu.

"Ini meredakan ototku yang sakit. Terima kasih, er—"

"Ryu. Namaku Aizawa Ryu. Bisakah kamu berdiri? Tesnya belum selesai." Ryu menawarkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Namaku Ibara, Shiozaki Ibara."

"Namaku adalah Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu."

"Apa?" Ryu melihat anak laki-laki tersebut dengan tidak percaya.

"Itu namaku dan jangan kamu mengomentarinya. Fokuslah pada musuh di depan." Anak laki-laki itu dengan santai mengatakan itu pada Ryu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga kalian berdua beruntung di sisa waktu yang ada." Ryu berlari kembali ke area pertempuran untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak skor.

Sejujurnya, _villain_ robot itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi Ryu, tapi perhitungan nilai yang sempurna adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan untuknya. Dia harus melakukannya agar rencananya dapat bekerja. Dia mengelak dari potongan tubuh robot saat dia berlari dan menggunakan _quirk-_ nya ke robot lainnya. Dia melakukan hal itu terus menerus sampai ...

"Kyaaa, apa-apaan itu !?" Peserta ujian berteriak karena tanah yang mereka pijaki bergoncang dan robot raksasa muncul dari arah timur.

"Itu robot nol poin!" Jeritan itu terus berlanjut sementara para peserta lari dari robot.

' _Ukurannya sangat besar untuk robot gimmick.'_ Pikir Ryu saat dia mencoba berlari dari robot nol poin tersebut.

"Tetsutetsu! Tolong berdiri!" Suara itu menghentikan gerakan Ryu dan dia memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, Ibara mencoba membantu Tetsutetsu berdiri dari puing-puing yang menindih tubuhnya. Ryu mengumpat pelan dan dia berlari untuk membantu Ibara.

"Tadi Ibara dan sekarang kamu? Tidak bisakah kalian berdua lebih berhati-hati?" Meskipun dia menggerutu, Ryu membantu Ibara untuk menarik keluar Tetsutetsu sebelum robot raksasa itu menghancurkan mereka bertiga. Tapi robot raksasa tersebut semakin dekat setiap detiknya selama mereka berjuang untuk menarik anak laki-laki itu.

"Kamu benar-benar berat! Apa yang tubuhmu terbuat dari apa? Baja?" Keluhan Ryu mendapat kekehan kecil dari Tetsutetsu. " _Quirk_ milikku membuatku mengeraskan tubuhku menjadi baja. Itulah mengapa aku tidak sakit bahkan jika tubuhku di bawah reruntuhan, tapi kurasa ini tidak akan bertahan lama sampai _quirk_ ku habis."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan itu dari awal!" Ryu memberikan Tetsutetsu tatapan jengkel dan kemudian dia berlari ke arah robot raksasa itu. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan bersiap-siap. Tiga naga keluar dari bahunya. Pakaiannya di daerah bahu robek dalam prosesnya.

Pada saat yang sama, naga menembakkan udara beku ke arah robot raksasa itu. Ketika robot raksasa itu membeku, dia membuat naga-naganya menyerang robot raksasa tersebut dan membuat mereka menjatuhkan robot ke sisi yang berlawanan. Daerah sekitarnya tiba-tiba terdiam, adrenalin yang Ryu dapatkan meninggalkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung maju dan dia pingsan.

* * *

Seminggu setelah ujian, dia dengan cemas menunggu hasil ujian di dapur sambil dia menyiapkan makan malam. Dia sedang mengatur meja makan ketika ayahnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kamu menggunakan _quirk_ mu yang lain, benar kan?" Suara malas ayahnya mengejutkannya. Dia berbalik untuk menghadapi wajah ayahnya yang terlihat tenang tetapi memancarkan kemarahan.

"Secara teknis itu _quirk_ milikku." Dia perlahan mencoba beralasan dengan ayahnya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Ryu. Aku tahu apa yang kamu coba lakukan, dan tebak apa? Rencanamu diterima oleh kepala sekolah Nezu." Nada suaranya dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah ketika dia menyerahkan amplop ke putrinya. Ryu buru-buru membuka amplop dan proyeksi Midnight keluar.

"Halo, anak muda. Aku telah memperhatikan ujianmu. Itu benar-benar menggairahkan, bagaimana kau mencoba mendapatkan poin saat kau masih melihat sekelilingmu untuk menyelamatkan peserta lain." Awali Midnight dalam proyeksi tersebut. Lalu dia mengatakan tentang bagaimana poin diberikan. "Ini adalah keputusan dari diskusi yang sangat panjang dan argumen dengan guru lain, tetapi tahun ada ini hal yang jarang terjadi di UA. Program pahlawan menerima 40 siswa secara total setiap tahun, tetapi tahun ini kami memutuskan untuk menerima 41 siswa. Kira-kira mengapa kami melakukannya? Karena kau dan seorang siswa seri di ranking terakhir dan aku — maksudku kami tidak bisa memutuskan untuk menerima hanya satu saja ... Selamat atas kelulusannmu!"

Ryu tersenyum pada proyeksi tersebut ... setidaknya sampai ayahnya mencubit pipinya. "Kamu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Suara ayahnya yang tenang dan marah membuat dia tercekik dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Wajahmu telah menjawab pertanyaanku. Bukankah kita sudah memutuskan ini? _Quirk_ -mu yang lain harus tetap tersembunyi. Itu akan berbahaya dan sulit bagimu jika publik tahu tentang _quirk_ mu yang lain, apakah kau ingat itu?" Kekecewaan terdengar jelas dalam suara ayahnya membuat air mata mengalir turun dari matanya.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan siswa lain untuk mendaftar ke UA. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak bisa menerima hal tersebut." Suaranya bergetar.

Ayahnya menghela napas dan melepaskan pipinya. "Kalau begitu, lebih berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi padamu. Oke?"

Dia memberi anggukan kecil dan dia meraih ayahnya untuk memberinya pelukan. Rencananya memang berhasil tetapi dia merasa bersalah karena dia membuat ayahnya khawatir.


End file.
